robloxcharactermayhemwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Granny R15
not to be confused with Real Granny and Roblox Granny Game Information Granny R15 is a Horror game that you find items and solve puzzles in order to escape the house. About the Game Granny R15 is Similar to Granny the Horror Game that you find some items to escape the house. Granny R15 is Different from the original including New Escapes (Tree House Escape, and Curse Escape) New Items, Emotes, Etc. In Remastered Version (Similar to Granny PC) had graphical styles like Darker House. As a 1.7.0 Update, ShaffleFox decided to port some Remastered Stuff to Regular Version. Back on May 9, 2018,' '''the original name of '''Granny R15' is "Granny R15" which that name used in Early Alpha Version. As an Alpha Release, the game is fully complete. The Disconnection of Granny R15 on July 1, 2018, ShaffleFox '''Decided to shutdown '''Granny R15 because lots of developers including bullypatrol542 '''got banned because of '''Copyright (or Copyright Strike) to the original game. Reactivation of Granny R15 on August 29, 2018, ShaffleFox '''Decided to reactivate the game with lots of different. As a '''Special Room Update, The first Different Items is Fire Axe and Pickaxe. Also, the game Renamed (Granny R15) Beta Release As a Beta Release, Lots of Features added including Bigger House, Different Items and Easter Eggs. Game Release As a Game Release, ShaffleFox added Badges, Game Passes, Etc. Also, he added a new Escape Route (Tree House and Curse Escape) to make a game different from the original. Granny R15 Remastered, Bloody Bat and Chapter II Another edition of Granny R15. This game is Different from the Regular Version that not required Game Passes. Granny's house takes more Darker than the Regular one. So you should walk with your Flashlight (Similar to Granny PC). Bloody Bat is Similar to Remastered but exclusive to Mobile Users. When you play Bloody Bat, you will get a custom character (Mike, Rose, Layla, and James) similar to Animal Agent. Remastered is a Graphical Style of Granny R15. They have Custom Gamemode including Free Mode, Extreme Mode, Remastered Showcase, Silent Mode, Etc. Also, they have Nightmare Mode but outdated. not to be confused with Real Granny Chapter 2 Another Graphical Style is Chapter II. Chapter II is a new version of Granny R15. All script systems are improved and fixed. Some Game Passes from Granny R15 is useful including Starter Weapons Pack. Granny R15: Redux A new Granny R15 Game Engine that you find some items to escape the House or find 8 Missing Books to complete the task. It also some Players can use Granny or Grandpa if they are chosen as an Enemy. This game is still in development and not yet confirmed. ShaffleFox decided to make a Random Chooser Script. If the Script working as well, this game might be confirmed. Outdated and Disconnected Editions Granny R15: Nightmare - Similar to Granny (Nightmare). This feature is available on Christmas 2018 and disconnected on January 1 2019. As a Beta Release of Remastered, ShaffleFox added Nightmare Mode. Granny R15: Template - The advance Version of Granny R15: Regular. This Edition only actives when there's a Big Update. As a 1.7.0 Update, no longer updated. Granny R15: Old Version - The old version of Granny R15 since the Beta Version. Granny R15: Season 1 - As a 2.0 Update, there's a lot of updates including Emotes and New Game Pass. On September, ShaffleFox Decided to Disconnect Season Features because he going to make Chapter II. And the game renamed (Granny R15). Walkthrough Videos (Granny R15) Janet and Kate * Escaping Tree House * Escaping Car Escape Rey-Zerch (Spanish) * Escaping House (Main Door) * Escaping Car Escape * Escaping Tree House Walkthrough Videos (Granny R15 Chapter II) Rey-Zerch (Spanish) * Escaping House (Main Door) * Escaping Boat Escape Janet and Kate * Escaping Both House and Boat Escape￼ Game Links * Granny R15 (Game Finished) * Granny R15: Remastered (Outdated Version) * Granny R15: Bloody Bat (Outdated Version) * Granny R15: Old Version (Outdated, Still Playable) * Granny R15: Template (Disconnected) * Granny R15: Nightmare (Disconnected) * Granny R15: Chapter II (Beta Version) * Granny R15: Redux (InDev Private) Game Engines * Granny R15: Alpha/Beta/Old - GR15 Engine * Granny R15: Regular/Template/Nightmare (Release Version) - GR15_V2 Engine * Granny R15: Remastered - GRemaster 15 Engine * Granny R15: Regular (Shaders Update) - GRemaster 15 Engine * Granny R15: Bloody Bat - GRemaster 15 Engine used from Shaders and Animal Agent Engine for Character Randomizer * Granny R15: Chapter II - GRemaster 2.15 Engine * Granny R15: Redux - GReduction Engine and Character Mayhem Engine Trivia * Lots of Easter Eggs around the house when you play Regular Granny R15. *Some weapons from Granny R15 was ported into Animal Agent and Character Mayhem. *All Characters from Granny R15 was added on Character Mayhem. (Except Granny) *'ShaffleFox' decided to add "Old Bridge Map" reference to Granny R15 Lobby place. *Some Stuff was added into Character Mayhem. *If you want to see more Information about Granny? Here: Granny (Video Game) Wikipedia, Granny Wiki Fandom *Dojiii22 (aka PuppyMermory) is a Game Cloner. He copied everything about ShaffleFox's Stuff including New Features. There's a thing that Puppy copied ShaffleFox's Game Pass Icons without permission. User: Dojiii22 (PuppyMermory) *ShaffleFox decided to remake the Granny R15 both Regular and Chapter II. It will called the game (Granny R15: Redux) which similar game style from Roblox Granny by GabStudio. It used from Character Mayhem Script Engine. Gallery 100k Update.jpg|100K Update. Which ShaffleFox added Crow Room. Another one.jpg|Another Meme Beta Release Granny R15 Chapter II.jpg|The Beta Release of Chapter II is September 22, 2019. ShaffleFox announced to release the game as a Beta on September 22. Also the cake Icon reference to ShaffleFox's Birthday. Chat.jpg|ShaffleFox Accepted his Friend Request. This will happen. Clone.jpg|Asking permission to clone the game. ShaffleFox declined. Clone Game 1.jpg|A Cloned Thumbnail and Description. Which the game is Not. Clone Thumbnail.jpg|Puppy Cloned the Roof Update and Thumbnail Styles. Cloned Name.jpg|Cloned Name which the game is not. Curse Update.jpg|Curse Update (1.7.0) Dojiii copied ShaffleFox's Styles..jpg|Puppy Cloned The 100K Update and Thumbnail Styles. Which his game doesn't have Crow Room. Figure Room.jpg|Figure Room (1.6.5) Granny R15 Meme.jpg|ShaffleFox created a Meme. Roof Update.jpg|Roof Update Roof not mine.jpg|ShaffleFox Accidentally clicked the Like Button instead of Dislike Button TreeHouse Update .jpg|Tree House Update Granny R15 Cat Meme.jpg|Another Meme Emote Showcase.jpg|ShaffleFox Showcased Emote Feature from 2.0 Update. Storage Room.jpg|ShaffleFox Showcased this picture since House Update. DislikeBots.png|Dojiii22 (aka PuppyMermory) Using his Dislike Bots to ruin the game. ShaffleFox put something in the Description of the game. Png.png|Dojiii22 (Downloaded on January 28, 2020) Png (1).png|Dojiii22's Main Account (PuppyMermory) was Hacked by an Unknown Roblox User. (Downloaded on January 28, 2020) Category:Stuffs Category:Games